An unexpected change of events
by gubleration
Summary: Following the battle of Hogwarts, we follow the lives of our favourite characters and their adventures in Diagon Alley. Written mainly for the Diagon Alley fic crawl. Each chapter can be read as a stand-alone.


**An unexpected change of events- Valentines edition**

By gubleration

_Summary:_ Valentine's day is fast approaching and Ron sets out to find the perfect book to reflect his feelings for Hermione. Problem is, navigating Flourish and Blotts isn't exactly Ron's forte. (established romione) (K) (1/?)

* * *

_Flourish and Blotts_ wasn't exactly the kind of establishment that Ron was comfortable in, in fact he had hoped that after the war he never had to set foot in that particular store ever again. It wasn't that he hated books, he just didn't see how Hermione or anybody could just sit and read for hours on end, okay maybe he hated books. But he most certainly didn't hate Hermione, in fact he was pretty sure that he was hopelessly in love wither her.

And it was certainly because of those feelings that brought him here in the first place, and he felt utterly silly and stupid. It would be Valentine's day this Sunday, the first since Voldemort's defeat, and his parents had invited everybody for a Valentine's day roast. It was Friday and he still had no clue what to get her, and books were always a safe choice with 'mione. He blushed, feeling the hot rush of blood bringing flames to his ears and cheeks, and he was sure it clashed horribly with his hair. _How did someone like Hermione end up with someone like you._

Squaring his shoulders and drawing upon the legendary Gryffindor courage, he marched into the store intent on picking up a good book and leaving as soon as possible. If he was lucky, he might even have time to check out the new displays at Quality Quidditch Supplies. But once he had stepped foot inside, he knew instinctively that he was out of his depth, books were stacked high above his head and in every direction imaginable. _How in Merlin's saggy left ball was he going to find one bloody stinking book?_

The shop was relatively empty and for that he thanked Merlin, he didn't need witnesses to his stupidity. And for the one millionth time that morning, he wished Harry had come with him, he was surely better at this sort of thing than he was. But Harry had been called to the ministry to testify at Snape's hearing, _the greasy bastard always ruining everything._ And so he was here in _Flourish and Blott's_ clearly over his head and feeling utterly like a dunderhead.

"Can I help ya sir?"

He spun around, losing his footing on a pile of books left on the floor, he stumbled slightly before the shop keeper steadied him on his feet. Flushing in embarrassment, he quickly brushed off the steadying hand and mumbled an apology, which the man waved away.

"Sorry fer scarin' ya, could I help ya" he asked again.

Ron shook his head weakly, before excusing himself, this was something he had to do himself, and for the first time all morning he was infinitely glad that Harry hadn't come with him. Hermione was something special and he wanted her for himself as much as possible. _Without her, he was nothing, and with her, he was everything—_that's what his dad had always said about mum and now he finally understood it.

As cliché as it sounded, he was deep in thought when he smashed into the book display, knocking a half a dozen books to the floor. Cursing loudly, he picked up the fallen books and quickly set them back into the pile, praying to Merlin that nobody had seen his accident.

Nobody had.

Quietly he sighed in relief, and he was just about to walk off to try his luck at the charms section when he saw which book display he had barged into, _Hogwarts a history—revised edition. _Hermione had been harping about that book ever since first year.

Gingerly, he picked it up again, it was the revised edition detailing their adventures since first year to the battle of Hogwarts. Ron grinned; maybe he'll even borrow it off Hermione sometime.

Pleased with the unexpected turn of events, he strode to the checkout. The line was mercifully short and the girl behind the counter wrapped the book up in traditional Valentine's red wrapping before giving him a sultry wink.

He flushed again and he could tell that his ears were tinged pink, giving her a quick nod of thanks he hurried back onto Diagon Alley. He was determined to get a good look at the new Nimbus 3001 and perhaps picking up a new broom polishing kit, he might even stop for ice-cream.

* * *

_Written for the HP potions competition: Love Potion as well as the Diagon Alley fic crawl: Flourish and Blotts with the prompts: true love and quote 'Without her, he was nothing, and with her, he was everything'_


End file.
